Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of advertising consumables, in particular to a low tack bubble free advertisement film.
Description of Related Art
Advertisement film as an advertising consumable has been widely applied to various advertising fields. Along with the development of digital images, more and more advertisement films are used, including large format advertisements, indoor posts, art photos and digital images. The front face of the advertisement film is printed with patterns and characters by colorful ink jet printing, digital printing or traditional ink printing, and the back face is coated with adhesive. Current adhesive advertisement films in market mainly include normal unremovable high tack products with poor bubble free performance during sticking, and some special unremovable high tack products with good bubble free performance, and some removable low tack products with poor bubble free performance. High tack products easily leave adhesive residue on the surface of the substrate, causing late cleaning difficulties and even damage to the surface of the glued object, so high tack products have a narrow application area and are usually disposable, for example, products mentioned in patents CN201510406570.5, CN201420726053.7, CN200920198832.3 and CN200720114828.5. Commercially available removable products usually use low tack pressure sensitive adhesive which do not generate adhesive residue easily. However, the adhesive layer is generally full coated, so air bubbles tend to generate on the adhesive surface during sticking due to poor air venting performance of the adhesive layer, thus affecting the smoothness and application convenience, for example, products mentioned in CN201520267528.5, CN201520019005.9 and CN201520018725.3. Removable adhesive advertising consumables with low tack and good bubble free performance are not seen in the market.
Therefore, development of a removable advertising film which has low tack and high bubble free performance and can be pasted for a long time will be very popular in the market.